The present invention relates to a ratchet socket wrench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ratchet socket wrench which has a collar to protect an elastic ring of a drive device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional socket wrench 10 has a main body 11, a shaft 111 disposed on the main body 11, and a sleeve 12 engaging with the shaft 111. However, a torsion of the conventional socket wrench 10 is small.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional ratchet socket wrench 20 has a main body 21, a shaft 211 disposed on the main body 21, a drive device 22 engaging with the shaft 211, and a sleeve 23 engaging with the drive device 22. The drive device 22 has an inner chamber 221, and a ratchet portion 222 having a plurality of ratchets 222A and an outer periphery groove 222B. An elastic ring 222C encloses the outer periphery groove 222B of the drive device 22. The sleeve 23 has a round hole 232, and a pawl portion 231 having a plurality of pawls 231A and an outer periphery recess 231B. The pawls 231A engage with the ratchets 222A. The shaft 211 is inserted in the inner chamber 221 of the drive device 22. The elastic ring 222C is inserted in the outer periphery recess 231B of the sleeve 23. However, the elastic ring 222C is easily deformed while the elastic ring 222C is bumped. Furthermore, the elastic ring 222C is easily rusted.